The Happily Ever After
by daniluvsfood
Summary: Bay and Emmet break up when Emmett sleeps with Simone, but what happens if he doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

(Emmett's POV)

In the lobby of the basketball game I was frantically signing to Bay over Facetime when she was explaining to me what had happened. I have a hard time believing everything she says. Well, not everything. The fact that Bay told me that Olivia was selling drugs out of my dad's garage-impossible. But why would she lie about that? Then there's the fact that my mom asked her to testify at my custody battle. That bitch. You would think that my mom being a high school guidance counselor would understand how complicated a teenager's life can be, but no she drags my girlfriend into my custody battle. Bay, Poor Bay. I knew she was just trying to help out, but she just made things worse.

I signed to Bay that I would talk to her later and left.

All of my emotions were bubbling like a volcano about to erupt. I wanted to punch a wall.

"No, Emmett. Relax." I think to myself.

I go back to my hotel room to cool down. I end up beating on my laptop like it is a drum set. Playing the drums was so familiar to me. It was something that could never leave me. I like that feeling.

Half an hour later I call Bay back. It looks like she had been crying. The sight of the girl I am in love with being so upset shattered my heart. I wish I was right next to her to hug her and tell her it's okay. As soon as she sees me she starts apologizing. No. There is absolutely no reason for her to be apologizing. If it wasn't for her, I would've been a high school drop out.

(Bay's POV)

I feel terrible. I shouldn't have helped Melanie. As I am signing endlessly, Emmett stops me.

"I love you," he signs.

There is something about the way he crosses his arms and rests his hands delicately on his shoulders when he signs my favorite sign. My heart skips.

He doesn't believe I did anything wrong. Only one more day until I can see him again. I can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Later That Night

(Simone's POV)

"You idiot, why did you do that? Why?" I mumble to myself as I walk down the hall.

I had just cost my team the win of the championship. Coach was yelling at me to just run out the timer, but no I had to show off and try to shoot. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that.

I get back to my room and change out of my uniform, when I gaze across the room and see the bottle of vodka I brought.

"No. I tell myself. Not now."

I text Toby, but he doesn't seem to care. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his head.

I pull on some sweatpants and a tank top and go to get some water. On the way there I notice Emmett.

"Hey," I say, hoping he can read my lips. He nods and keeps walking.

I persist, "I have some vodka in my room, want to come have a few shots?"

(Emmett's POV)

I give Simone a dirty look. Does she really think she can hook up with her boyfriend's sister's boyfriend? The nerve of people. I make a mental note to talk to Bay about that and walk back to my room leaving her there by herself.

(Bay's POV)

The first thing I do every morning is check my phone. Seeing Emmett's name with 3 hearts next to it when I wake up is the best feeling in the world.

"Good morning beautiful, I love you," is what the message is this morning.

I was so excited to see him again. I wanted to make sure things were really okay after the fight. I walk downstairs to see him talking to Daphne.

"Emmett!" I scream when I see him.

I run and jump into his arms, nope nothing has changed.

(Daphne's POV)

Why? Why did I not realize it earlier? Emmett had likes me forever, and right after he starts going out with Bay I realize I like him. When I see him kiss her so lovingly I can't help but think that it should be me. I mean I'm happy for Bay, but it really should just be me.

(Bay's POV)

Emmett whispers in my ear, "We need to talk," I wonder what it could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to the people who wanted me to post more. My boyfriend read the story and told me I write like a 6th grader and have grammar issues, so I contemplated deleting everything and not posting ever again. But before I was checking my email and reading reviews and I saw that some people enjoyed it so far, so I decided to keep posting. Thanks everyone!**

(Bays POV)

Emmett held my hand as we walked up to my bedroom. I couldn't believe that it could be so important that he actually spoke to tell me. When we got up to my room, we sat on my bed. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Toby and Simone are still going out, right?" Emmett signs.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they be?" I reply.

"Well after the basketball game when I wasn't video chatting with you…" he hesitantly signs. "She told me she had a bottle of vodka in her room. I think she was trying to hook up with me."

"Ugh, typical Simone. Doesn't surprise me at all."

I know I should give Simone the benefit of the doubt, but it just seems like something she would do. Only she would try to get middle school revenge through my boyfriend. Why would Emmett have a reason to lie about that anyway?

(Emmett's POV)

"Are you going to talk to Toby?" I ask.

"Of course I am. I never liked the fact that he was going out with her anyway," Bay signs.

As she does I can't help but notice the way her milky brown eyes reflect the light, and the way each brunette curl bounces so intricately. I have the perfect girlfriend. How did I end up so lucky?

(Toby's POV)

"Hey, Toby?" I hear Bay knock on my door. What could she want now? Money? A fake I.D.?

"Come in," I yell.

"Hey!" Bay says a little too cheerfully.

"What do you want?" I ask, curious to see what was coming.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Simone…" she mutters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Brothers and Sisters Look Out For Each Other, Right?

Toby's POV

"Bay, if you're just going to tell me that you don't like…" I sighed.

"Toby!" She cuts me off. "I'm over that. This is more important then 8th grade drama. Do you think I'm still 13?"

"Well…" I begin.

"Don't answer that." She cuts me off again. Shouldn't I be used to her by now?

I look at her again and her facial expression is really serious. Bay? Serious? Yeah, right I thought.

"Toby please just listen to me."

Bay's POV

Toby's head snaps up. Now I finally know he's listening. I crack my knuckles and take deep breaths before the bad news comes out. I know I should tell him, but it's so hard. If he knew something about Emmett cheating on me, I'd want to know. I finally decide to just say it.

"Simone tried to hook up with Emmett at her basketball game." I blurt out.

I see Toby look uninterested.

"Very funny." He replies. "I have homework to finish. Can you please leave so I can have peace and quiet and no immature sisters making up ridiculous stories."

"I'm not making up a story! Why would you think that?"

"Hmmm I don't know! Probably because of the fact that you never liked the fact that we were dating."

"It's not that it's just-"

"It's just WHAT Bay? You don't want me to be happy? You want her to be upset because of some stupid fight you two had FOUR YEARS AGO!"

"Toby! Why would you even think that? Of course I want you to be happy! You always want the best for me."

"EXACTLY BAY! I ALWAYS want what's best for YOU. When will it be time for you to want what's best for ME? Obviously not now."

"I'm telling you this BECAUSE I want what's best for you!"

"No. You're not. Ever since the switch YOU have been acting like a spoiled brat. You think the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD revolves around because 'oh you've had such a hard childhood and you didn't feel like you belonged.' Look around where you grew up! Would you like to be in Daphne's shoes? She should have this life. She got stuck with what you deserved your life to be like. You got the best out of this deal!"

That was it. I stormed out of the room crying hysterically. I went to wipe my tears and mascara and eyeliner covered my hands. I needed to talk to Emmett.


End file.
